


Мы сидели и курили

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как оказалось, быть огромным раскаленным шаром света в Раю – занятие очень скучное. С Дином, впавшим в депрессивную кому, тоже особо не повеселишься. Кастиэль вынужден развлекать себя самостоятельно.</p><p>AU пост-5 сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы сидели и курили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Some Junkie Cosmonaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164324) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



> Спасибо madchester за бетинг.

Вернувшись на Небеса с восстановленным после предотвращения Апокалипсиса ангельским статусом, Кастиэль заскучал.

Заскучал настолько, что делалось больно. Настолько, что единственным его удовольствием стало прокрасться незаметно в человеческий островок Рая и подсматривать, какие небольшие и, как правило, мирские радости они там проживали, потому что даже наблюдать за тем, как человек три дня подряд вязал спицами, казалось интереснее, чем находиться в компании ангелов-последователей.

Кастиэль и рад бы сказать, что сам-то никогда не был таким же унылым, но лжец из него все еще не слишком хороший. То есть, конечно, он виртуозный обманщик на фоне ангелов ( _остальных_ ангелов, ведь он снова стал одним из них, и даже ему нравилось иногда встать, широко, блаженно и гордо расправив крылья, чтобы просто их чувствовать), но главная трудность пребывания на Небесах заключалась для Кастиэля в том, что он больше не сравнивал себя с ангелами, а начал равняться на людей. В особенности, на двух конкретных людей, которые, вероятнее всего, были далеко не средним арифметическим в масштабах всего человечества, но с этим Кастиэль уже ничего не мог поделать.

Бывало, сядет он (хотя, будучи ангелом, он никогда не сидел – просто теперь представлял себе эту паузу в существовании так, будто садился) в Раю, взглянет (только не взглянет, а скорее _поймет_ , но он безнадежно испорчен, а потому глядел) на другого ангела и подумает, какой же тот глупый. Просто потому, что тот другой ангел ни разу не спускался на Землю, и Кастиэль это знал.

Для тех, кто прожил вечность, два года войны были мгновением ока, мимолетной вспышкой, и некоторые из них даже не заметили перемен. Они просто знали, что приказы теперь отдает Кастиэль, а когда ангелам приказывают, они подчиняются, и это слепое повиновение иногда пробуждало в Кастиэле желание... хорошенько их стукнуть. Закричать на них. Покрепче схватить руками, которых у ангелов нет, встряхнуть за плечи, которых у ангелов нет, посмотреть в глаза, которых у ангелов нет, но видеть которые, смотреть в которые и общаться с которыми Кастиэлю было так отчаянно необходимо.

Кастиэль знал без тени сомнения, что Дин Винчестер его погубил, пробудил в том смысле, в каком ни один ангел не должен был пробуждаться, и хотя часть его ненавидела этого человека, другая часть так сильно тосковала по нему и всему, с чем он соприкасался и боролся, что не прошло и двух недель (по земным меркам), как Кастиэль проник к Дину в сон – впервые за целый год.

Вплетаться в знакомую сеть сновидений оказалось до неприличия приятно, и весьма тревожил тот факт, что здесь, наблюдая за тем, как Дин вытаскивал лопату из багажника Импалы, Кастиэль чувствовал себя намного уютнее, чему у себя на Небесах.

Разумеется, они были на кладбище Сталл. Кастиэль не удивился. Удивляло другое: вслед за первой лопатой Дин вытащил вторую и вручил ему, скрытому, как предполагалось, от человеческих глаз. Когда Кастиэль сбросил свою невидимость, Дин захлопнул багажник и спросил:

– Как там, наверху?

Он подумывал соврать – просто так, без особой причины, – но отбросил эту мысль.

– Я проведу вечность, обладая огромной силой и умирая от скуки.

Дин почти улыбнулся, подходя к месту, где Кастиэль был взорван в последний, хотелось бы надеяться, раз.

– Ясно. Похоже в раю всё в порядке. Хорошо, что мне не придется снова пытаться тебя собрать, Кас. Отскребать твои ошметки, знаешь ли, та еще гадость, серьезно.

– Сожалею, что доставил неудобства, – сказал Кас ( _Кас_ ). – Мы выкапываем твоих братьев?

– Ага, – ответил Дин, и они начали копать. Это был физический труд, это было всё, чего не существовало на Небесах, и чувства переполняли Кастиэля настолько, что он продолжал широко улыбаться, даже когда воображаемая лопата начала резать ему руки и вонзаться в кожу острыми деревянными обломками, а по черенку, стекая на землю, заструилась кровь. Лопата Дина выглядела еще хуже: под ним образовалась целая кровавая ванна, и яму продолжало заливать, пока кровь не осталась единственным, что он оттуда вычерпывал.

Кастиэль остановился и положил стертую ладонь Дину на плечо.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что никогда так не достанешь до них. Ты был в Аду и знаешь, что...

Внезапно он снова стоял рядом с Импалой и смотрел, как Дин доставал из багажника лопату, а за ней – вторую, для Кастиэля.

– Как там, наверху?

Значит, повторяющийся сон. Отсутствие промежуточной части казалось странным, но в Дине вообще было мало понятного. Его тело, органы, клетки, молекулы, атомы – да, но душа? Кастиэлю понадобилась бы еще одна вечность, чтобы разобраться в этом аспекте его существа.

– Дин, – сказал он, – это сон.

Дин посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

– Чувак, я что, по-твоему, совсем тупой? Конечно, это сон.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Кастиэль. Обычно до Дина медленно доходило.

– Ну, наверное, моя кома послужила хорошей подсказкой, – Дин ухмыльнулся, и впервые за очень долгое существование Кастиэль был поражен настолько, что совершенно потерял контроль над своими действиями, и – бах! – он снова оказался в унынии и без глаз (но всевидящий, конечно же) на Небесах. Всевидящий, а не знал, что Дин Винчестер попал в кому.

– Да к черту всё, – пробормотал он, чем вызвал у находившихся поблизости ангелов сначала шок, а потом истерику (Господи, как он мог быть одним из них? Как?), которая лишь усилилась, когда он вернул обратно свой вессель и снова спустился на Землю.

 

\---

Лиза привыкла к странным людям, которые приходили навестить Дина. Привыкла к тому, что ей нужно отодвигать от двери часть вещей, чтобы пропустить некоторых из них в комнату, но ни в коем случае ничего не убирать от самой кровати. Привыкла, что часть вещей приходится вешать на дверь, чтобы некоторые люди, приходя, могли чувствовать себя в безопасности. Она привыкла к мужчинам, женщинам и детям, благодарным Дину; привыкла к тем, кто заходил просто посмотреть ему в лицо и сказать «Туда тебе и дорога», и постепенно привыкала к паломникам, которые объявлялись и глазели или делали ей подношения, о которых она не просила.

Она почти готова была начать молиться, чтобы Дин проснулся, и можно было наконец извиниться перед Беном, а бедного парня отвезти на попечение к его другу, мистеру Сингеру, потому что ни на что из этого она не подписывалась. Она хотела помочь другу встать на ноги, но не... этого.

Она как раз пыталась решить, насколько жестоко с ее стороны будет перевезти Дина, пока тот еще в коме, когда перед ней появился мужчина в плаще.

– О Боже мой, – Лиза с криком схватила лежащую поблизости утку и замахнулась. Удар пришелся мужчине прямо по голове – она заехала с такой силой, что любой другой моментально отправился бы в нокаут, и было бы даже кстати, что они в больнице, но этот тип только оставил в металле вмятину в форме лица.

– Должно быть, ты Лиза Брэден, – сказал мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от кровати. – Я ценю твои старания защитить Дина, но я здесь не для того, чтобы навредить ему или тебе.

Лиза смотрела на него в полном изумлении.

– Ты тот ангел, да?

– Я ангел, – подтвердил он и сел на кровать рядом с Дином, совершенно не обращая внимания ни на личные границы, ни на, по меньшей мере, пятнадцать магических. – Можешь идти, если хочешь.

– Ты его разбудишь? – спросила Лиза. Ей вспомнились рассказы об ангелах и их чудотворных целительных силах, о херувимах и посланниках Божьих. – Ты его вылечишь?

Ангел, наконец, повернулся и посмотрел на нее. Он хмурился, будто только что услышал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

– Дин проснется, когда захочет проснуться. Люди так устроены.

Кажется, даже демоны не думали так о человеке, на месяц с половиной застрявшем без сознания. Лиза хотела объяснить, что кома – это не какая-то разновидность затянувшегося сна, а тяжелое нарушение работы мозга, и Дин мог очнуться с серьезными проблемами, но сомневалась, что ангел станет ее слушать.

Лиза Брэден перестала для него существовать.

– Теперь я вижу, почему он называл ангелов козлами, – пробормотала она.

– Иронично, потому что основную часть времени мы большие и скучные пучки света. Но правда, – согласился ангел, и в обращенном к ней взгляде промелькнуло что-то смутно жестокое – между издевательской насмешкой и дружелюбным подтруниванием. Ни одно из произнесенных слов не привело в движение его рот, что вызвало у Лизы сильную тревогу и заставило невольно задуматься, как Дину мог понравится такой тип.

Ангел встал и осмотрел комнату.

– Я немного усилю защиту, – сказал он, – на всякий случай.

Лиза не заметила никакой разницы после того, как он прижал к стене руку, но по его удовлетворенному кивку догадалась, что изменения произошли. Потом он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дина и снова исчез.

 

\---

Оказалось, Дин становился менее интересным, когда находился в коме – особенно в той, где его единственным занятием было предаваться чувству вины и жалости к самому себе, продолжая видеть один и тот же сон снова и снова и снова. Не сказать, чтобы Кастиэля это удивило.

Он больше не пытался помочь Дину, просто стоял рядом и смотрел, как тот брался за лопату и начинал копать, пока не стирал руки до костей. Свои руки Кастиэль держал в карманах.

– Тебе нужно вообразить в этом сне что-нибудь похожее на бар.

– Ты худший ангел на свете, – сказал Дин. Кровь уже доставала ему до плеч. – Возвращайся наверх и научись снова быть хорошим. Я занят.

– Процесс переучивания обычно включает пытки, так что я пас, – ответил Кастиэль. – Ты ничего не найдешь, если будешь просто рыть, ты же знаешь. Ад в другом измерении, а портал закрыт. Это бессмысленно.

– А ментальная проекция из тебя еще хуже, – проворчал Дин.

– Ты мог бы поднять из земли армию зомби, чтобы мы их убили, – предложил Кастиэль. – Так у тебя получилось бы хоть что-нибудь откопать.

– Я превратил тебя в какого-то адреналинового наркомана. – Дин поднял на него хмурый взгляд. – Кас, мне...

Они снова стояли рядом с Импалой. Две лопаты, хлопок багажника.

– Как там, наверху?

– Уныло, прямо как в голове преувеличенно страдающего Винчестера, – сказал Кастиэль и покинул сон.

 

\---

В ряд преимуществ статуса одного из самых могущественных ангелов на Небесах входило еще и то, что Кастиэль мог практически мгновенно получить любую информацмю. К тому же, другие побаивались его возмутительных, потенциально заразных наклонностей, поэтому предпочитали давать ему то, что он хотел, чтобы он оставил их в покое.

Именно так Кастиэль выяснил, что Сэм Винчестер преследовал онрё – дух впал в такую ярость, что вырвался из Ада просто всем назло, где-то в северной части Калифорнии. Сэм был один, что само по себе не могло считаться хорошим планом в охоте на онрё, которые слыли не только безжалостными, но и находчивыми. Поэтому Кастиэль решил помочь Сэму, пока дух его не заметил.

Однако Сэм встретил его скорее с холодным раздражением, чем, например, с благодарностью.

– Ты еще хуже Дина. Я, знаешь ли, могу о себе позаботиться.

– Мне это известно, – сказал Кастиэль, решив не добавлять, что отлично провел время, пока охотился на духа. – Кстати, Дин сейчас в очень унылой драматичной коме.

– О Господи, это из-за меня, да? – с разбитым видом Сэм грузно опустился на край кровати мотеля. – Дин. Я не должен был...

Кастиэль решил просто удалиться.

 

\---

Наверное, это было только вопросом времени, когда он начнет искать самое интересное из известных ему существ, с которым трудно соскучиться, и которое все еще являлось – по большей части – живым.

Когда Кроули заметил Кастиэля в том же баре, то первым же делом (сразу после того, как закончил довольно скалиться) подошел к нему прогулочным шагом и угостил выпивкой.

– Что, ангельский образ жизни больше не устраивает?

– В своей настоящей форме я могу быть причислен к разумному волновому излучению, – сообщил Кастиэль, принимая стакан... чего-то. Точно не пива, хотя жидкость выглядела такой же темной и в любом случае вряд ли оказала бы на него эффект. Впрочем, надежда не умирала. – Два месяца назад я был человеком. Недолго, но хватило, чтобы успеть обзавестись комариными укусами. Сам-то как думаешь?

– Что ж, могу тебя понять, раз уж так вышло, что моя настоящая форма – это большой клубок черного дыма, – ответил Кроули, присаживаясь рядом и поднимая тост. – Крадем тела людей ради возможности испытывать чувства.

– Аминь, – Кастиэль чокнулся с ним стаканом и залпом выпил все содержимое. Кроули засмеялся.

– Ангел, у меня ощущение, что это начало прекрасной дружбы, – сказал он, недобро сверкнув глазами, и громким выкриком велел бармену повторить заказ. Кастиэль невольно подумал: «Да, у меня тоже».

 

\---

Они все-таки умудрились опьянеть, хотя на это потребовалось полтора бара, и в глубине своего большого светящегося ядра Кастиэль решил, что Кроули – третье из величайших творений во всем мироздании, сразу же после Отца и Дина.

– Я как раз собирался прикончить несколько своих не слишком старательных шестерок. Хочешь присоединиться? – предложил Кроули, слегка наклоняясь влево с маниакальной улыбкой. – У меня новенький лом с нарезкой.

– Разумеется, я хочу пойти убивать демонов, – объявил Кастиэль слишком, пожалуй, громко для размеров бара, в котором они находились. – Это, между прочим, мое любимое занятие. Но, мне кажется, ангельский клинок будет во всех смыслах лучше твоего лома.

– Чтобы протыкать – да, признаю, но мне больше нравится забивать до смерти, – сказал Кроули. – Ты хоть раз пробовал забивать кого-нибудь до смерти? Очень весело.

– Пробовал, и все же предпочитаю клинок. В этом больше личного.

Кроули одобрительно кивнул:

– Уважаю. Но было бы дуростью совсем лишать себя удовольствия хотя бы время от времени отделать кого-то своими руками.

– Избиение Дина было одним из самых удовлетворяющих моментов моего существования, – заметил Кастиэль. – Потом мне было очень плохо, но только из-за того, что это Дин.

– Кто-то втюрился, – подразнил Кроули. Кастиэль вперился в него хмурым взглядом и даже подумывал угрожающе подняться на ноги, но решил, что может упасть в процессе и скомпрометировать себя, поэтому ограничился только взглядом.

– Ничего подобного.

– Ох, ангел, ты все еще отказываешься признать. – Кроули вздохнул. – Твое обучение не закончено. Похоже, не быть нам лучшими друзьями.

– Можем мы хотя бы демонов вместе убивать?

– Конечно, можем, – возмущенно отозвался Кроули. – Я дал слово и не собираюсь от него отказываться. Перед тобой Король Перекрестков! Я же не называю тебя мигалкой!

– Я не мигаю, – отрезал Кастиэль. – Мой свет совершенно ровный.

– Вот и молодец! – огрызнулся Кроули в ответ, и они пошли убивать демонов, а потом отрубились на одном из видавших виды диванов Короля.

 

\---

В следующий раз, когда Кастиэль пришел в сон Дина, он принес с собой пиво.

– Сэм скоро будет здесь, – сказал он. Дин продолжал рыть землю, стоя по пояс в собственной крови. – Ты мог бы сделать перерыв и выпить, пока мы ждем.

– Мы? – переспросил Дин с совершенно потерянным видом. – Я... Кас, я не могу так с тобой поступить. Не могу.

Кастиэль понятия не имел, о чем тот говорил, поэтому достал пиво, отвинтил крышку и легонько повертел открытой бутылкой у него над головой.

– Ты знаешь, что находишься в коме. Знаешь, что это сон. И знаешь, что я не стал бы тебе врать. Сэм идет сюда, живой и невредимый. Ты проснешься. Всё будет хорошо. – Он нахмурил брови. – Теперь живо выбирайся оттуда и выпей со мной.

На лице Дина промелькнуло незнакомое выражение. Кастиэль невольно задумался, сколько издевок придется выслушать от Кроули, чтобы выяснить его значение, и попытался взвесить, будет ли ответ того стоить. Затем, однако, выражение сменилось улыбкой, и...

Они снова стояли у Импалы.

Однако Дин не вытащил лопаты. Он долго и пристально смотрел в багажник, а потом с хлопком закрыл его и сказал:

– Я возьму пиво.

Кастиэль почувствовал, как внутри разлилось столько тепла, что не знал, куда его деть и что с ним делать, поэтому просто улыбнулся и протянул Дину бутылку. Дин улыбнулся в ответ. «Вот нет бы сразу так», – подумал Кастиэль, прислоняясь к Импале рядом с ним. В уютной тишине они стали ждать, когда появится Сэм, шепнет Дину на ухо и смахнет паутину его снов.

 

\---

– Почему самым адекватным в этой комнате оказывается Кас? – поинтересовался Кроули с порога больничной палаты, что вызвало у Винчестеров временную потерю дара речи, а Кастиэля заставило быстрым движением прижать пальцы к стены, чтобы пропустить гостя внутрь. – Благодарю, ангел. Они хоть немного поумнели?

– Они хорошо проплакались и стали больше похожи на людей, – ответил ему Кастиэль. Кроули взглянул на Винчестеров и ухмыльнулся:

– «Человек» и «глупый» – не взаимоисключающие понятия.

– Кас. Вы что, встречаетесь? – Дин нахмурился.

– Ревнуешь? – хмыкнул Кроули, но затем отступил: – Нет, я только на третьем месте, он весь твой.

Дин посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

– Ну. Тогда ладно.

И каким-то образом они смогли неплохо провести время, ничего, по сути, не делая.

 

\---

Кастиэль втайне подозревал, что обратно из мертвых его вернули не для того, чтобы он напивался с лучшим другом супер-демоном, ходил на свидания с Дином Винчестером, был вторым трудным братом для Сэма и подтрунивал над Дином из-за его комы, вызванной в период затянувшегося экзистенциального кризиса ударом в голову одного из отбитых за границы поля мячей Бэна Брэдена на игре младшей лиги. Но потом он вспоминал, как устроен их мир, где лесные божества выглядят, как Пэрис Хилтон, а антихрист переживает подростковый бунт, вспоминал жизни и приключениях Чака Ширли и думал, что вдруг, может быть, именно для этого. 


End file.
